The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device for a computer, more particularly relates to a heat dissipation device having a mounting structure for readily mounting a heat dissipation device onto computer case or printed circuit board in order to draw out the heat generated by semiconductor devices of the computer, wherein the heat dissipation device may be mounted onto a plate of the computer case by fastening members and elastic members, in addition, the heat dissipation device may directly be mounted onto a printed circuit board and connected a heat sink and a semiconductor device to the printed circuit board for cooling the semiconductor device.
It is commonly known in the art the method to mount a heat dissipation fan and heat sink onto the semiconductor device or the printed circuit board is secured a frame, which accommodates the heat sink and the semiconductor device, by screwing several screws into the printed circuit board. However, this mounting method should be screwing each screw one by one. This methods to mount heat dissipation devices to semiconductor devices shall connect the heat dissipation fan to the heat sink and connect the heat sink to the semiconductor device by using several fastening assembly, such as screws, thus, it is need more time and cost to mount the heat dissipation fan and heat sink onto the semiconductor devices.
Another method to mount a heat dissipation fan and heat sink onto the semiconductor device or the printed circuit board will be secured the heat sink onto a frame, which could be mounted on the base of semiconductor device, and then, mounted the heat dissipation fan onto the frame by locking wedges to orifices of the frame. It is will not be need screw the screws into the printed circuit board to mount the heat dissipation fan, however, the length of the wedge is fixed and the heat sink shall be matched the height, that is, the heat sink may not be connected firmly onto semiconductor device in case of the height of the heat sink is too low and the heat sink can not be connected onto semiconductor device in case of the height of the heat sink is too high.
The present invention overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks and provides a new mounting structure of fastening device for mounting the heat dissipation fan onto a plate of the computer case or mounting the heat dissipation fan onto a printed circuit board to connect a heat sink and a semiconductor device to the printed circuit board to cool the semiconductor device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a heat dissipation device which comprising a fan and a mounting structure for mounting the heat dissipation fan onto a printed circuit board, wherein said a mounting structure comprising a support plate having an aperture to accommodate the fan and a pair of sleeve; and a fastening member comprising a head and a inserting end and an elastic member, and there are a pair of wedge protruded on the inserting end. As assembling, inserting the inserting end of the fastening member through holes of the printed circuit board, and wedges of the fastening member will be locked against the edge of holes of the printed circuit board. It is a simple, easy and economic method to assemble a heat dissipation device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a heat dissipation device which having a fastening member incorporated with an elastic member, as fastening the fastening member to the printed circuit board, the elastic member will adjust the height between support plate of the mounting structure and the printed circuit board so that the heat dissipation device can accept a heat sink with various height.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a heat dissipation device which comprising a fan, a support plate and mounting structure for mounting the heat dissipation fan onto a plate of the case of a computer. Accordingly, this heat dissipation device will be mounted onto a plate with an opening has nearly same diameter as the aperture of support plate. The heat dissipation device may draw out the hot air inside of the computer case generated by all electronic devices.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention will be described as follows, referring to the drawing figures.